


The Queens

by niruesie



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Unrequited Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie
Summary: "Choose one, but remember: only I can have both worlds."





	The Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered the days Red Queen Series is eating me, so here's another story I wrote last year. Happy reading, everyone! ((:

**M A V E N  C A L O R E**

 

Crumpled papers litter the floor. I have been writing for a while to calm myself but my mind does otherwise. I can’t seem to focus on what I intended to do.  My heart slams loudly against my chest, wanting freedom. _What am I to do? What am I to say?_  

 

I ordered the guards to wash her, dress her, and bring her to me. _Here_. In my room. I need to talk to her. I _want_ to talk to her.

 

 I pace around my room. Fixing the imaginary creases my mind seems to put on the newly ironed duvet so I could suppress my anxiety. At the least, I know I’m inside my room, not lost in my thoughts. I pace around again, then stopping every time in front of the walled mirror. I fix my hair. My heart continues to thud.

 

 A loud knock on my room makes my heart scream more. Demanding freedom. I cleared my throat before speaking. Clinging to the hope that it will clear the anxiety rising in me.

 

“Come in.”

 

It seems that the world slows down, the swinging of the door takes a long moment. I long for the girl that it will revea...

 

Evangeline Samos.

 

“What are you doing here, my lady?” I smile.

 

“Why do you look so distressed?” She beams. “Am I not the one you are expecting?” She moves closer to me, but stopping just beside the window. We’re three steps apart. The sun is about to set and she basks in the lights of orange-yellow and pink. I can smell her fragrance. It’s intoxicating. I close my eyes for a moment, wanting to inhale her.

 

“I see you had a nice bath. Where are your guards, my lady?”

 

She only beams. Her smile reaching her eyes.

 

Yes. She’s beautiful. I grin, staring at her. She mirrors my smile. If this is a lie, I commend her for mastering the art of acting genuine.

 

“It’s not in your nature to be concerned.” I continue when she doesn’t answer and move closer to her. We both bathe ourselves in the glory of the setting sun.

 

“No. I guess not”, the beam never leaving her face. The wind whispers and her hair ruffles. Strands cutting the picture of her pretty face. “I’m not as bad as you think. I am your betrothed, _King_ Maven Calore. I care about that person I’ll spend the rest of my life with.”

 

She doesn’t let me respond as she closes the gap between us. She plants her soft lips on mine. Automatically, I place my hands on her waist and pull her closer to me. Her dress and my suit are the only things keeping us apart. Her arms snake around my neck, her hands pull my hair.

 

I let my right-hand travel around her back. Tracing her curves, feeling her heat. The other hand rests on her waist, securing her.

 

My lips nibble hers. We only pull apart if we cannot suppress any longer our need to breathe.

 

We stay like this, for a little while. Crashing our lips against one another and letting our hands explore other’s territory. It has been like this for a couple of months now. Evangeline, visiting me at the most unexpected time just to fire me up and ignite my needs.

 

This… somehow… is a different one. Her kisses are sweet yet fiery. Her lips are screaming claims. _I am yours. You are mine_.

 

She let out a sigh of pleasure as I bite her lower lip and travel my hand to her front. Touching. She tightens her hold in me and her kisses become more demanding… claiming.

 

I try to match her intensity. Battling over the dark clouds of hesitation against the summer of the girl I am kissing. I nibble her lip as I push my tongue in. Yearning to taste more of her. But the fire is all I feel. Desires. I know, if I am as heartless as others think I am, Evangeline would be the perfect match.

 

But my heart thuds. _I have a heart_. Picture of her bubbles on my mind. Again, I battle against the clouds that threaten to make her vivid on my head. I kiss the girl in front of me. As if she was a rope so my thoughts won’t take me away from what is real. _Evangeline is real._

 

Series of knocks echo in the room. At this moment, I know I must pull away. The fire dies instantly. Both of us were gasping for air. She bores her eyes on mine.

 

I want to ask her what she sees in me, in my soul. But it turns out that it is me who yearns to be asked by the very same question. _What do I see in her? What is in her soul?_

 

I cringe at the passing thought of possible answers.

 

“I’ll be back,” Evangeline says. She leans onto me again, plants a long, soft, wet kiss. My lips burn as I feel the after taste of the lips I just kissed.

 

She fixes her hair and positions herself, ready to leave. My queen, my betrothed, walks out of my room.

 

It was only then when I notice that the door opened when Evangeline’s voice says, “There comes the little lightning girl.” The guards bow as Evangeline passes. Mare didn’t.

 

_Mare_. Our eyes meet.

 

“Bring her to me.” I say. My voice firm, but kinder. My eyes never leaving her face. The facets of torture are painted on her beautiful face. Still, I see beauty in it.

 

_You could’ve been my Red Queen_. _My Red Queen_.

The thunderstorm that has been occupying my mind since early this day hovers over me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Reach me through:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niruesieee) | [Tumblr](https://miyenpoetry.tumblr.com/) | [Asian fanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1006414) |  [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/Jaellyais) | [Curiouscat.me](https://curiouscat.me/niruesieee)
> 
>  


End file.
